Rangeria
The Rangerias '''of Regents also known as the ''R. later the '''''R.E (Regent Encores) are the second Military branch of Regents, that was founded from the continent of Jeromoria about 2 Years after the Foundation of the Rohar Federation by Hail Rangeria In The Year of 984,000,000 B.E. Despite them fighting for the defense of the same planet. The Rangerian Forces and the Rohar Federation have a huge Bitter Rivalry with one another and were eventually defeated by the Rohar in 1951 where the Rangeria was eventually disbanded, but was reestablished 7, years later in 1958 as the Regent Encores. From the Rangeria up to the Regent Encores, led Regents towards endless Civil Wars that lasted for many Millenniums before the Rangeria's collapse in 1951, However Rohar and Encore relationships were no different, and Fighting continue to plague Regents until the 25th Century, when the final Civil War was conducted and the Rohar Federation lost it's only chance on destroying the Encores. The events of that failed war left both factions bankrupt to the point of never fighting one another again. However Too Earth They are Clearly Known As Nazi Germany. due to the Results of World War II. Founding Hail Rangeria After witnessing the Rohar Federation In the War On Sectors Decided to make another Military one that is not worth a time like those of the Rohar Federation, After the War On Sectors Hail, unimpressed by the Rohar Federation's Victory In the Sectorian War, planned a New Military super power, one that would be more smarter and more skilled in massive Invasions. In 988,000,000 B.E Hail Began to work on Model Soldiers where he turned them into experienced Killing Machines, They first proved themselves by handling riots around Jeromoria, and Podosidonoius. months later, he named them the Rangerian forces of Regents later and mostly referred to as Rangeria. During the Riot of Hottoro, Hail planned on making the Rangerians into a major military power by sending them into the continent and crushing the major rebellion, Hail however died before the events of the Rain Wars, from an Unknown encounter, before the Rohar Rangerians can be established as the second Military Branch of Regents. Rain Wars :Main article: Rain War The Rain Wars (June 7th, 982,000,000 B.E - August 13th, 982,000,000 B.E) Was A War Fought Between The Rangerian Forces And The Hottorian Rain Rebels. The Rain Wars was considered to be The Rangerian's First War And Was as well was considered to be the Most Wettest and Dangerous War on Regents. Thick Muddy Fields, Razor Hail, Endless Heavy Downpour and Uncontrollable Tsunami's that Occur from The South Riverian Sea. Military 'Infantry & Legions' 'Navy' 'Airforce' Wars Agile War :Main article: Agile War The Agile War'' (October 1st 1208 - December 20th, 1209)'' Was the first Riverian Civil War between the Rohar Federation and Rangaria. The Rohar Federation Launched an Amphibious Invasion of the Hottoro, the Newly Colony that was founded by The Second Military Branch of Regents 2 Months After the Events of The Rain Wars A.K.A The War of The Rain. The Colony fell in about a number of days after bloody conflict between the two Military War Machines sending the Rangarians armies retreating back into Jeromoria by crossing the Sea of Uroa that was North of their Position. Some retreated across the Rapping River and into Podosidonoius a continent that was considered to be neutral of the whole war, Not anymore. Podosidonoius was now going to be a victim of war as well when the Rohar Federation Invaded in an attempt to over power the Remaining Rangerian in that continent like they did in their colony of Hottoro. War of 1211 :Main article: War of 1211 The Rangerian Peace was however shattered Despite a draw in the early years in 1211 the Rohar Federation broke down the Aura barriers between Hail Sector and Jeromoria and began a massive Invasion of the Rangerian land, they managed to push the Rangerians all the way to their capital of Replodover. However the Rohar Federation was starting to lose too much steam as high command ordered them to finish off the Rouges so that they would be the only Military branch on Regents. The Attack back fires during the Siege of Hill Fax Town when the Rohar Federation was stalled and forced to retreat due to tremendous loses. The victory at Hill Fax Town not only re lifted the spirits of the Rangerian Forces, but also brought an end to the Rohar Federation's only chance of ever advancing farther into Jeromoria. despite their capital being conquered by the R.F the Rangerians reformed and counter attacked, breaking through the Rohar Federation lines and retaking Ferinscoria city. The Rohar Federation ended up being pushed back towards the Hail Sector boarder city of HailStone, where the Rangerians occupied it and gained a hold of one of the Rohar Federation W arping Devices in order to get the Rangerians to travel all the way from Regents down to Earth where the War was brought. The Rouges seized HailStone and used the link surprising the Rohar Federation forces on Earth on the Island of Gunghollow After receiving victory at Gunghollow the Rangerians warped to the Europodian Country of Itorora and occupied it as well in a matter of months despite it being very well defended. After Itorora The Rouges marched North Into Harrison where the Country was quickly over run and Conquered this led to the end of the War of 1211. After 2 more years of Civil War the Rouges conquered the country of Harrison and the Rivera Federation used the Link to flee back to Regents. The Continental Civil War :Main article: The Continental Civil War The Earth Continental War' (January 8th, 1225 - February 2nd, 1225) Or better known To Jeromoria As The Rebellion of Hallwoiea, Was an Earth Continental Wide Civil War Between Civilian Rebels Looking Forward To Avenging the Rohar Federation Defeat and loss of their Earth Continents During the War of 1211, The Rebels Originated from Unoccupied Hallwoiea and Engaged In Decisive Attacks In Europodia and Gunghollow, Leading to the Rangerians Discovery of Hallwoiea and later an Invasion. This Civil War Between Civilian and Rangerians also led to the Discovery of the Human Race. Shogun Showdown War :Main article: Shogun Showdown War Shogun Showdown War ''(January 20th, 1225 - February 2nd, 1225)'' Lead to the Discovery of the Human Race, The True Native Dominant Species of The Earth. The Rangerians Occupied the Lands around The Hsaki Village and Giji Fields that will later on in the Future of Earth's Evolving Species will be considered as the City of Fukuoka. A War Erupts between the Shogun and The Rivera Rangerians forces leading to the Fall of The Shogun Fort Fuji that was about 6 Miles west of the Village of Kauiji which would later Become known as Tokyo. The Fall of Fuji forced the Shogun Empire to Surrender the Giji Fields to the Rangerians Invaders, that would later be abandoned 1 Month later after the Rebellion of Hallwoiea Is Occupied and Order is Restored. 'Enron War' 'Rega War & Collapse' :Main article: World War II :Main article: The Rega War Rivera Encores :Main article: Encore Forces Of Rivera 'Encores During The Galactic War' Rivalry With The Rohar Federation Trivia Category:Universal Military Powers Category:Factions